Vixenstar's Path
by MalfoyTwin
Summary: Vixenkit only ever wanted to be a warrior, serving her Clan. She never wanted to be leader. That was Fuzzykit's destiny. But when Jayfeather reveals a prophecy about her to her and Fuzzykit, everything she ever wanted will change. Written with my best friend MidnightZoroark827. Unfortunatly, none of thecharacters except the OCs are mine. Rated T just to be really super safe.


Chapter 1

Lionblaze paced in front of the bursary, his tail lashing furiously. Shadoweyes, from where she lay with Foxfang on one side and Grayfeather on the other, meowed, "Take it easy Lionblaze. Jayfeather and Pinetail know what they're doing."

"Those were other she cats! This is Cinderheart!" he hissed.

"Lionblaze, it's a check-up!" Silvermist meowed.

"You get so worked up over nothing with her," Skytail added. Thorntail nodded from his position on Silvermist's other side.

"And you wouldn't for Silvermist?" Lionblaze asked them, sitting down. "And you for Shadoweyes?" he challenged Foxfang and Grayfeather. All four toms exchanged nervous glances while Shadoweyes and Silvermist purred in amusement. Pinetail poked her head out of the nursery, exhaustion shining in her blue eyes.

"Lionblaze," she whispered. Lionblaze leapt to his paws, pelt bristling in alarm for Cinderheart. Pinetail gasped, and her paws collapsed underneath her as Jayfeather slid out.

"Congratulations. Two she cats and a tom. Cinderheart's fine," he added just as Lionblaze opened his jaws.

"Can I go see her?" the golden tom asked, hesitantly.

"Of course, of course. Grayfeather, will you go get Cinderheart a large wad of wet moss?"

"Sure."

"I'll help," Shadoweyes meowed, getting up with the tom, their pelts mixing. As they ran out of camp, Foxfang stare after them wistfully.

"Foxfang, help me get Pinetail to the medicine den." As Foxfang hesitated, Jayfeather added, "I'm sure it will make Shadoweyes happy if you do."

Skytail got up as Foxfang hesitated some more, saying, "I'll do it. Pinetail's my littermate." He lifted the young she-cat onto Jayfeather's shoulders as Foxfang approached to help. "You're a little late," Skytail snarled at the ginger tom. Foxfang backed off as Silvermist pressed into Thorntail's fur. He looked uncomfortable as Skytail approached. "Silvermist," he began. "I'm just protective. She's my littermate, and I only have two sisters. I don't want anything to happen to her." Silvermist's eyes lit up, and she pulled away from Thorntail to press her fur into Skytail's with an affectionate purr. Thorntail sighed in relief, and Skytail shot him a disgusted look before gently guiding Silvermist over to the warriors' den. Before they reached it, Silvermist shook off his gently restraining tail and bounded back toward the nursery.

"Squirrelflight, can I come in?"

"Is that Silvermist?" Cinderheart croaked from inside.

"Yes dear, it is." Lionblaze reassured her.

"Come on in," Cinderheart called. Silvermist squeezed in to see Cinderheart lying in a nest of moss and feathers, her gray pelt clumped and matted. Lionblaze looked up from where he lay grooming her. Three tiny kits lay mewing at the she-cat's stomach. Squirrelflight, on the other paw, was sitting up with her tail curled around her paws, her pelt perfectly groomed, watching her kits scuffle in the moss.

"Smokekit, Blazekit, be nice to Starkit. She's much smaller than you." The smoky gray and brown kits sat up to release their small sister. She stood up and ran to her mother, hiding her white fur in Squirrelflight's dark ginger pelt. Featherkit cuffed both tom kits' heads with her surprisingly strong forepaws.

With an, "Ow, Featherkit!" they scampered over to their mother. "Squirrelflight, can we go outside? Sandstorm promised to tell us a story!" Blazekit's little tail was poofed in excitement, and Smokekit was wriggling and getting moss all over his haunches.

"Smokekit, stop wiggling and let me get the moss out of your fur. Blazekit, smooth your tail!" Squirrelflight plucked scraps of moss deftly from her kits' fur while gently smoothing it with her tongue. Cinderheart was grooming her own litter in the next nest, purring, and Leafpool was sleeping curled around her kits one more nest over. Silvermist let out a small meow to let them know she was there, and to wake Leafpool up. "Oh, hi Silvermist!" Squirrelflight meowed.

"Just wondering if you needed some cat to watch the kits while you help Cinderheart and Leafpool." Squirrelflight looked at her kits thoughtfully.

"You could take them to see Bramblestar," she suggested. Starkit began bouncing around.

"Please, Squirrelflight?! Please!?"

"All right, Starkit. Featherkit, do you want to go see Bramblestar or listen to Sandstorm's story with your brothers?"

"Well," Featherkit hesitated.

"How about I take all the kits to see Bramblestar, and then to Sandstorm for the story." Silvermist proposed.

"That sounds great, Silvermist," Sandstorm agreed. "Kits, go with Silvermist."

"But Squirrelflight! I don't want to see Bramblestar; I want to listen to Sandstorm's story!" Blazekit protested.

"You'll hear Sandstorm's story when Silvermist takes you to her! Come on, dear. Bramblestar hasn't seen you in so long. I know he'd appreciate a visit very much."

"I wish I was an apprentice," Blazekit muttered.

"Well maybe Bramblestar will let you pick your mentor," Silvermist offered.

"Okay!" Blazekit conceded, following his littermates out of the nursery.

"I want you to be my mentor, Silvermist." Starkit meowed shyly.

"I would be honored. You're a great little kit." Starkit blinked happily and padded out to join her littermates, tail held jauntily high. "See you later, Squirrelflight."

"Please keep them out of trouble, Silvermist."

"I will. Bye Cinderheart, Lionblaze. Bye Leafpool!" With all her goodbyes said, Silvermist squeezed out of the nursery to herd four rambunctious kits to their father and then to their mother's mother. "Kits! Stay out of the warriors' den! Don't wake up Crowfeather!"


End file.
